Love At First Sight Part 3
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?


Tittle : Love At First Sight Part 3

Author : evitanurach aka Choi Soo Ra

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

Genre : YAOI Boy x Boy, Romance, Love

Rating : aman aman XD

Sebelumnya…

Aku langsung turun saat Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumah, tapi saat aku turun dari tangga

tiba-tiba BRUKKK ! *daritadi BRUKKK mulu lo haha*

~part 3~

"Suara apa barusan?" pikir Chanyeol

"Aaarrggh Yeolli tolong aku, aku terjatuh" ucapku kesakitan

"Kau kenapa Baekkie hyung?" Chanyeol panik langsung masuk

"Aku terjatuh dari tangga Yeolli hiks" ucapku masih kesakitan

"Baiklah, mana yang sakit? Aku akan mencari kotak P3K dulu" ucap Chanyeol langsung meninggalkanku yang masih meringis kesakitan

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil P3K dan membersihkan luka di daerah kakiku , darahnya memang tidak banyak hanya luka kecil saja.

"Sudah selesai" ucapnya tersenyum

"Gomawo Yeolli, mian merepotkan" ucapku menunduk

"Gwaenchana, kakimu masih sakit? Kalau masih, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. lain kali saja kita pergi" ucap Yeolli, aku menatapnya dan dia menatapku dalam

"Ani oppa, aku masih kuat lagipula ini hanya luka kecil" jawabku memastikan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa

"Naiklah" katanya membalik tubuhnya dan berjongkok

"Ne?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti

"Naik ke punggung ku, hyung aku takut kau jatuh lagi" ucap Chanyeol perhatian, aaa aku jadi malu

"Ne Yeolli" dengan senang hati aku menaiki punggungnya, daguku bersandar dibahu, dia sungguh tinggi

~Baekhyun pov end~

~pantai~

~Chanyeol pov~

"Waaah indah sekali Yeolli" ucapnya tersenyum lebar, seolah rasa sakit di kakinya hilang, syukurlah

"Kau suka, hyung?" tanyaku

"Ne, Yeolli, tempat ini indah sekali aku ingin tiap hari seperti ini"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau setiap minggu kita ke sini, kau mau?"

"Jinjayo?" tanyanya girang

"Ne, aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia apapun caranya" gumamku dalam hati

"Ayo kita bermain air" ucapku lalu menarik tangannya agar mengikutiku

"Hahaha senang sekali aku hari ini Yeolli, gomawoyo sudah mengajak ku kesini" Baekhyun mengayun tanganya yang sedang ku genggam, sungguh hyung kau manis sekali

"Ne" ucapku tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia mempoutkan bibirnya haha lucu sekali

Setelah puas dengan bermain dipantai, mereka pun pulang

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Yeolli, hati-hati ne"

Saat ia akan keluar dari mobilku, tiba-tiba aku menahan tangan Baekkie dan mata kita bertemu. Beberapa saat kita hanya terdiam dan akhirnya tanganku memegang pipi Baekkie hyung dan …..

CHUUU~

Ku cium bibirnya sangat lembut, pertama dia menolak tapi akhirnya dia membalas ciumanku. Setelah lima menit ku lepas ciumannya *krang lamaaaa*

"Mian Yeolli, eommaku pasti sudah menunggu aku masuk dulu ne annyeong" ucapnya buru-buru keluar dari mobilku dan yah wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus hahaha XD

~Chanyeol pov end~

~Baekhyun pov~

Omooo~ Park Chanyeol tadi menciumku O.o dia merebut ciuman pertamaku dan kenapa aku malah membalas ciumannya. Aaarrrggh aku malu kalau besok bertemu dengannya, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja.

~kampus~

Aku duduk di taman kampus dengan memakan es krim strawberry kesukaan ku tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil ku dan duduk di sebelahku

"Baekkie hyung" panggilnya

"Ne Chanyeol, wae?" tanyaku yang masih fokus dengan es krimku

"Kau suka es krim, hyung?"

"Aah ne" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya, apa yang akan di lakukannya aku mencoba terdiam tapi ia malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tangannya terangkat

"Yeolli-kau ma-u a-pa?" tanyaku gugup

"Ada es krim di pipimu, makan es krim saja belepotan seperti anak kecil saja kau hyung" ejeknya sambil membersihkan es krim di sekitar bibirku

"Gomawo Yeolli, ku kira kau mau apa" ucapku kembali dengan es krimku

"Hah, memang kau kira aku ingin apa, hyung? Haha" dia mencubit idungku

"Awww sakit Park Chanyeol, ani ani tidak apa-apa" aah mukaku pasti sudah merah pede sekali kau Byun Baekhyun kau pikir Chanyeol mau apa jangan berpikir yang tidak –tidak

"Kajja kita ke kelas" Chanyeol merangkul pundakku

DEG

Rasanya aneh sekali, kenapa aku begini?

"Hyak Baekhyun tadi kau bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan

"Ne, wae?"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" sekarang giliran Xiumin yang bertanya aish baru begini saja sudah pada heboh

"Ani, aku hanya berteman saja dengannya"

"Mengaku sajalah raena, kami akan mendukungmu kalau kau dengannya" lanjut Xiumin yang sekarang malah mendukung ku bukan mengejekku seperti kemarin

"Terserah kalian sajalah" ucapku malas

"Tapi kau suka dengan Chanyeol kan?" tanya Luhan

DEG

Kenapa aku merasa malu mengakuinya wajahku pasti sudah merah aku diam terpaku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan hyung

"Kau kenapa malah diam saja?" ucap Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku

"Ah ne, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"

Di otakku masih terlintas kejadian kemarin malam dimana Chanyeol mencium bibirku, apa maksutnya menciumku aku tak mengerti,, aaah entahlah

~Baekhyun pov end~

~Chanyeol pov~

"Hyung kau kenapa dari senyam senyum sendiri?" tanya Sehun

"Gwaenchana Sehunnie"

"Aaah hyung pasti sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Sehun, tau darimana ini anak huhh

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya ku kaget

"Wah benar hyung? dengan siapa?" tanyanya antusias

"Ehmmm dengan Baekhyun" jawabku malu

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun yang waktu itu bertabrakan denganmu hyung?"

"Ne"

"Itu kan sudah lama sekali hyung" katanya tidak percaya

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya Sehun, apa dia juga menyukaiku ya?" pikirku

"Hyung tak usah memikirkannya yang penting kan kau sudah berusaha menyatakannya, urusan di terima atau tidaknya nanti saja. Ok hyung hwaiting! Ucap Sehun menyemangatiku, tumben sekali dia bisa berpikir seperti itu, aku takjub

"Baiklah Sehunnie, gomawo"

"Ne hyung"

"Baekkie hyung" panggilku dia menoleh dan tersenyum aah senyummu membuatku semakin menginginkanmu hyung

"Ne, Yeolli"

"Baekhyun hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" aah kenapa aku gemetaran, semoga ini berhasil

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Jika iya kau ambil gelang ini, jika tidak kau tidak usah mengambilnya" ucapku mengeluarkan gelang dari saku celanaku, gelang ini gelang couple, yang satunya sudah ku pakai

"Park Chanyeol… kau…" ucapnya kaget

To Be Continue

Oya mau ngingetin kalo ada yg pernah baca ff ini dan ceritany sama bgt, itu juga ff author yaa tapi castnya bias and you, ini aku ganti ChanBaek karena lagi tergila2 sama ChanBaek :3


End file.
